<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Positions by Jyacira2906</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437878">Positions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jyacira2906/pseuds/Jyacira2906'>Jyacira2906</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Fluff, My OTP, One-Shots, Post-Canon, Romance, SasuSaku - Freeform, sssnippetaday</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:47:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jyacira2906/pseuds/Jyacira2906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Compilation of my sasusaku-one shots with prompts from Ariana Grande's new Album</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Positions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so maybe you should shut up</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>”Good morning, Sasuke!”, chirped a happy looking Sakura and she smiled as she entered his room.</p><p>Sasuke didn’t say anything but let his gaze roam over her. She wore her lab coat over her civilian attire which consisted of a pink high-collared shirt and a purple miniskirt.<br/>
She wore her long pink hair with the familiar shinobi headband and as she came closer he could make out a light blush adorning her cheeks.</p><p>She’s always been pretty, even with her slightly big forehead but she changed a lot in five years.</p><p>Sakura looked gorgeous and Sasuke felt like he couldn’t keep his eyes off her because her beauty was so mesmerising, </p><p>He always thought of her as pretty secretly but never indulged in these kind of thoughts because back then revenge and hatred clouded his mind.</p><p>But he was lifted from his curse. Finally he was able to see things clearer and it felt like the tons of weight loaded on his shoulders that he carried for years faded away.</p><p>So it didn’t feel wrong anymore to indulge in thoughts like love and romance. </p><p>But as he took his shirt off and Sakura examined the remains of his left arm, regret and shame took over his heart and felt anger towards himself for being so selfish and stupid.</p><p>Every time he looked like Sakura he was reminded again that she could have been his right now, if he had just decided to stay with here in Konoha.</p><p>Was it selfish of him to want her? Now, after hurting her so many times and placing that painful genjutsu on her? </p><p>He didn’t deserve her, not as he was now. She didn’t deserve a man broken as him and having so many sins to atone to.</p><p>But whenever his eyes locked with her green ones, whenever the gentle touch of her hands lightly grazed over his skin he knew he would atone for every sin he committed just so he could become the man a woman like her deserved.</p><p>Sasuke knew that she didn’t love him anymore. The kindness she showed towards him was something she did to everyone and there was this cold distance that lingered whenever they were alone. The fact that she didn’t add the suffix to his name anymore spoke for itself.</p><p>But it was the way she still greeted him every morning, the way she still showed him her smile everyday and in the way she got him tomatoes every time he made progress with his left arm.</p><p>He wanted to become a better a man. </p><p>For her. For himself. </p><p>.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.</p><p>“So what do you plan to do after being in prison for a year?”, Kakashi asked him as they left the place he was locked in for twelve months. It was weird for him to move his limbs again and to see the full streets of Konoha after wearing a blindfold for such a long time. Sasuke didn’t respond to him and decided to wait till they were in hospital for a check-up.</p><p>“I… I want to atone for my sins”, he began and could feel the heavy burden of these words on his tongue.</p><p>Kakashi raised an eyebrow and leaned against the wall. He didn’t say anything to that and Sasuke sees it as a signal to continue.</p><p>“I want to leave Konoha and travel. I want to help people as much as I can. And…there’s this thing with Kaguya that left so many questions open. How did she got here? Are there more people like her? Something doesn’t add up right and I am the only one who can research on that because of my rinnegan.”</p><p>Kakashi only nods and puts his hand on his chin.</p><p>“And what about Sakura and Naruto? They’ve been through so much to bring you back just so you leave again?”</p><p>“I know that. But they’ll understand. They always did.”</p><p>And it’s true. Sasuke wasn’t lucky in many things but he had to admit that he was damn lucky to have friends like them.</p><p>Suddenly he felt the chakra of a particular person flare up right behind him and his eyes widened.</p><p>As he flings the door of the hospital room open, he sees pink hair disappearing behind the corner.</p><p>Shit.</p><p>”Sakura!”</p><p>Sasuke ran immediately to the place she vanished seconds ago and followed her.</p><p>Months in the hospital made him knowing the hospital very well and when he caught up to her and pulled her into a room, he knew that it was the broom closet.</p><p>His sharingan flickered because it was dark and the air was filled with their pants from running.<br/>
When he saw the tears falling down her face he wanted to slap himself. </p><p>His hand still grasping her wrist he further pushed her against the wall and loomed over her.</p><p>Surprisingly, it was Sakura who broke the silence.</p><p>“You’re leaving again?”, she whispered and his heart clenched painfully at the way she sounded so hopeless, so disappointed and sad.</p><p>He didn’t respond at first and leaned further down till there was only a small gap between their faces.</p><p>Gently he let go of his hold on her wrist and cradles her face instead and tilts it to his direction.</p><p>“I’m sorry”, he said and he was. He was sorry for everything that he has done but he couldn’t turn back time and ignore all his crimes.</p><p>Sasuke let his forehead drop against hers and breathes in, his heart pounding in his chest because of the proximity of their bodies.</p><p>Sakura was still crying and he wiped her tears away sorrowfully. He always makes her cry like this.</p><p>  “Sasuke…I know that you don’t care for me. You always saw me as an annoy-hmpfh”, she gasped when his lips crashed hers, moving against hers without any kind of experience.</p><p>He didn’t know what he was doing right now, if he was kissing her right but the more she talked, the more he couldn’t stand the falseness of her words.</p><p>Sasuke removes his mouth from hers and looks right into her eyes. </p><p>“I’ve always cared about you”, he declared and pulled her into another kiss.</p><p>“But-“, Sakura protested against his mouth and put her hands on his chest.</p><p>Sasuke interrupted her and their lips were still entangled with another when he claimed “Maybe you should just shut up”, and pressed his mouth on hers.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>